


All Ways Are Jensen's Ways

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Dark, F/M, M/M, Violence, hooker!Jared, hooker!fic, mob boss!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is new in town and and he has no idea what he's stepping into or who exactly Jensen is, but he's about to find out. Step into my office ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Ways Are Jensen's Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the very lovely big_heart_june and her very kick ass mob boss Jensen prompt. Also this is hooker fic, so there are the consent issues that go with that.

 

Jared saw the redhead in the mirror behind the bar as she approached before he felt her hand on his upper arm, her white glove stark against his dark suit jacket, “You’re new,” is what she said before taking the seat next to him, the bar tender setting down a martini at her place before she was fully seated, “But that suit is older than you and ill-fitting. You stick out like a gorilla in a flamingo enclosure.”

She opened up her purse and took out her cigarette holder, placed a fresh one into the fitting and Jared lit it for her, rolling his lighter a little between his thumb and forefinger in her eye line when she raised her eyebrow at him, “Thank you,” she said.

“Flamingos huh?” he asked.

She smirked, taking a draw as she tipped her head back shaking her auburn curls just so before she exhaled her smoke, “They have a certain _elegance_ don’t you think?”

“Got nothing on you I’m sure Miss.”

The redhead opened her mouth in mock surprise, “Well I’ll be, looks like I found myself a charmer,” and she took the olive from her glass, slid it off nice and slow with her teeth and she took a sip of her drink before taking another drag of her cigarette. Her other hand grazed the inside of his thigh as she leaned into his ear. He watched her tongue flick out over her bottom lip in their reflection.

“Listen-,”

“Jared.”

“Jared,” she repeated with a dark huff of a giggle, “I don’t know where you came from Sugar, but we got rules in this town. I _work_ this hotel.”

Jared leaned back a little, just enough so that he could meet her eyes, his hand slipping down to cover hers, “What if I don’t play by the rules? _Sugar_.”

She let out a chuckle as dirty as sin, moved her hand to his dick and squeezed hard, Jared closed his eyes, “You don’t want to know what happens to _freelancers_ kid, it ain’t worth it. You want to sell your ass and your dick in this city,” she eased up on the pressure, “you do it through Mr. Morgan.”

Jared opened his eyes, everything inside him wanted to fight her words, he wasn’t going to work for anyone. He would make his own way. But there was something about her, “Tell me your name.”

“Danneel.”

She said it quietly and without pause.

“Well Danneel it was nice to have been groped by you, but I think I better be on my way-” he pushed himself to his feet, and she took her hand back from his thigh.

“Do you even have a place to stay?”

That stopped him.

“My apartment,” she said and she held out a key to him close between their bodies.

“You have an apartment?” he didn’t know why he sounded so surprised; she was very clean and for a moment he had even wondered if perhaps she was someone who he could interest in purchasing his _services_.

“Mr. Morgan takes good care of his _investments_. Here,” she placed the key and a napkin in his hand, “We can talk more in the morning.”

He glanced down at the napkin seeing what he knew to be an address in what he assumed was her tidy scrawl, “How do you know I won’t just take your stuff and run?”

“I guess I just have to trust you. Now go. I have to-”

“Yeah,” he closed his fist more solidly around the items in his hand.

“You waiting on an escort?”

Jared’s head snapped up at that.

“When you get outside, turn left, two blocks, tell the doorman _Little Red_ needs to know if the _Big Bad Wolf_ is in. If he is, you stay in the lobby ‘til he tells you the coast is clear. Got it?”

Jared took a breath but thought twice about questioning her and just nodded instead, going over the words in his head, “Got it.”

Without further pause he left the hotel. And he did exactly as Danneel told him, the doorman had looked more relieved than Jared felt when he told Jared that the _Big Bad Wolf_ was out, but he wasn’t exactly thrilled that _Little Red_ had other company, but he gave Jared the directions to Danneel’s door anyway.

Once inside Jared took off his jacket and headed straight for the kitchenette, noticing the small wad of cash in the fruit bowl. He grabbed an apple and stuck his mouth under the faucet to get a drink. He splashed some water up over his face before turning it off and he took a bite out of the apple as he leaned back against the counter. His eyes were drawn back to the fruit bowl. He took another bite.

\--

It was well after midnight when Danneel got home. Rob, the doorman, had already turned in for the night. Chris, her bodyguard, if you will, walked her to her door. He’d already reprimanded her for the indiscretion with Jared in the car. But she knew he wouldn’t go to Jeff with it. You messed with Chris he could be a real demonic pitbull, but underneath the hard exterior he was a big softie. Or at least he was when it came to her.

Though the fact that it would be his ass on the line was also in her favour.

Danneel was Jeff’s shiny play thing. He’d only hurt her in ways that wouldn’t tarnish the surface. A lesson she'd learned fast along with how to stay in his good graces.

Her first thought as she closed her door behind her was _You stupid son of a bitch_. Jared was sitting on the window sill. She sighed shaking her head as she locked the door, "You're here. For the record, there was a part of me hoping you'd just take the cash and head on back to the homestead."

She didn’t know what it was. It could have been the baby face. The second hand suit. The glimmer of self-assuredness. The half-flash of dimples. Or the fact that he looked like he hadn’t eaten a decent meal in a good long while. But she felt for him. And she wasn’t so sure he was cut out for her world. Though it really wasn’t hers at all.

Jared didn’t say anything but he stood.

“It’s not too late yet, you still could if you move quick enough,” Danneel pulled her gloves taut and then let one end go so she could twirl them as she sauntered towards her bedroom.

“I don’t scare so easy.”

 _Bravado_.

She huffed a little and shook her head as she paused in the frame, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder, “Well maybe you should start.”

“Thought you were gonna give me the sales pitch?”

“You misunderstand. I like you Jared,” her eyes cast down, “The people who leave here don’t tend to do so by choice,” she half turned so she could get a better look at him, “But if you’ve got your heart set on becoming a more permanent fixture then I shall take you to Mr. Morgan mid-afternoon and if he likes you then you get to meet Jensen."

"Who's Jensen?"

Danneel’s eyebrows went up at that, a hint of a smile gracing her lips, as far back as she could remember no one had ever asked her that question, "He has final say," it was almost absurd to even try and remember life before him. Mostly she preferred to block it out.

"Final say on what?"

She owed him pretty much, "Everything."

Not that he’d ever let her forget it.

“Everything? What aren’t you telling me?” his eyes searched her face for the answers.

“You’ll know soon enough. Get some sleep. There’s some extra bedding in the closet next to the bathroom. I trust you know how to make up a couch. You’ll need your rest.”

He didn’t look entirely happy with her dismissal but he just nodded.

“Good night,” she said and she closed her bedroom door behind her and kicked off her shoes as she eyed her bed. There was no way she was sleeping until she’d had a bath.

\--

While Danneel was in the bathroom, Jared just stared up at the living room ceiling as he lay on the couch, he still couldn’t quite get over her kindness. That she’d so freely given him shelter, it threw him more than the apartment itself. Probably why he hadn’t just taken the money and vanished. And he had been tempted. Had even gone so far as to stuff it in his pocket. But he couldn’t in good conscience make himself leave. And he’d put it back.

And the apartment was rather impressive, certainly nothing too lavish, but for a prostitute? Made him more curious about this Mr. Morgan character. He huffed. _The Big Bad Wolf_. Or was that Jensen?

Despite Danneel’s attempts at getting him to leave he got the distinct impression that she wanted him to meet these men.

When Jared heard the bathroom door open he closed his eyes, not too tight, and pretended to be asleep. He waited. There was a sudden rush of water from the kitchen tap, she must have stopped for a glass of water, and then her bedroom door clicked shut.

Slowly he sat up and he watched her door for a moment before snatching up the carton of cigarettes from the coffee table and he returned to the window, scrubbed his hand across his face. Maybe he should just go. The question always remained: _where to?_ Jared didn’t have an answer. Wherever the place, there’d be a _Mr. Morgan_. Perhaps this one wouldn’t be so bad.

Jared pulled out a cigarette and flicked his lighter before putting it to his lips and he took a long drag once it was lit, holding the smoke in until his lungs protested and he let it all out, letting his head fall back, eyes closed and he ran his thumb along his fingers.

He supposed he was going to find out.

The following morning he awoke to the smell of coffee and grilled cheese which Danneel set down on the coffee table in line with his head, “Morning Sunshine, or should I say afternoon? You’re gonna have to get that down quick if you want to get washed up in time.”

“Washed up in time for what?” picking up the sandwich despite himself, he hadn’t had something hot in days.

“Your meeting with Mr. Morgan of course,” she said with a smile taking a draw of her smoke, “I had Rob get you a clean suit, and on such short notice, clean is the only specification he could meet. Jacket’s gonna be a tight fit on those shoulders. But the clean is the only important part for right now. Can’t have you meeting the boss smelling like crap now, can we?”

Jared took his fourth bite and then picked up the coffee and took a tentative sip, it wouldn’t do to scold his mouth either. Probably want to test it out. He huffed. The heat of the coffee wasn’t too bad, and the coffee itself was several steps up from the sludge he was used to, so he took a bigger sip, “You’re coming with?”

She smiled with the faintest shrug of her shoulder, she very lightly bit the pad of her finger as she glanced down, “I’m your way in. The mooks on the door don’t deal with _new_ very well.”

“Don’t suppose they do,” Jared conceded, low level flunkies never did.

He watched Danneel as she stubbed out her cigarette, to a casual observer she may have appeared somewhat anxious, but Jared didn’t know her well enough or at all really to make such a judgement, “Go on now, get yourself in the tub, we have to catch him while he’s still in his office, Chris will be picking us up in about twenty.”

“Who’s Chris?” Rob he knew now was the doorman, he seemed a nice enough fellow.

“Someone you can trust,” Jared gave her a look, he needed more to go on than that if he was going to keep everything straight in his head, and she sighed, “He’s been charged with the task of my protection. Where I go. He goes. He’s a good man.”

“Just working for the wrong people?” Jared said mostly jovially, with maybe just a smidge of bitterness, he couldn’t help it.

Danneel frowned, “You better make that the last time you say that. Those are my people you’re talking about.”

“So why’d you call him _The Big Bad Wolf_?” Jared asked knowing he shouldn’t have before he even finished saying it, but it was too late to stop it, it was already out.

She narrowed her eyes, a flare of fire behind them, lifting her finger to him, “That is _none_ of your business. Don’t even think about breathing it ever again. I am trying to help you, so just do as I say so you don't get yourself killed.”

Jared bit his lip as he dropped his head down and scratched the back of his neck, "What if that's what I want?"

Danneel just shook her head at him, "I bet you think you’re a real smart ass. Just go along with Chris's play and you'll be golden. Okay?"

Jared got to his feet and gave her a proper military salute but apparently she wasn’t in the mood for laughing, “Bath. Now.”

“I’m going,” he said with a sigh, and he cupped her shoulder on the way past.

\--

Chris pulled up the car down a back alley, he didn’t appear to like Jared very much and he wasn’t shy about grunting his disapproval. Jared was the first out the car and he’d been trying to be on his best behaviour for Danneel. He rolled his shoulders, tugging at the lapels of the too small jacket, before turning to help Danneel out of the car. They shared a smile as he kept hold of her hand. This was it. Mr. Morgan’s goons on the back entrance were already watching him like a hawk and they seemed a mite twitchy.

Danneel let go first and walked towards them, “Hello boys, think you could get that door for me.”

The men stood shoulder to shoulder, arms crossed.

“Now boys, you wouldn’t want to keep Jeff waiting would you? He’s expecting us,” she lied, well unless it was Jared she had been lying to, but Jared didn’t think so, he’s pretty sure the guys bought it, though neither of them budged.

“Who’s he?” gruffed the uglier of the two as he jutted his chin out in Jared’s direction.

Danneel opened her mouth but Chris cut in, “Fresh meat. Now move out of the god damn way before I have to move you,” though smaller in stature, Chris certainly had the more menacing demeanour, and the guys moved pretty fast, if somewhat begrudgingly.

Chris lead them inside and Jared looked down at his forearm when he felt Danneel’s hand closing round it and give him a quick squeeze. But she didn’t look at him. They went through more doors and up a flight of stairs and through yet some more doors until they got to a more open area where two very sharply dressed men stood in the open archway created by the frame of sliding doors. Their conversation dropped. The slightly taller older man stared directly at Jared, while the younger man, though still older than Jared, looked rather longingly in Danneel’s direction.

If Danneel felt it, she didn’t acknowledge it, kept her eyes strictly on the older man.

“Danneel, you brought me a present,” Jared held his breath as the man stalked towards him like a lion to a gazelle, circling him.

“Well introduce us won’t you?”

“Jeff, this is Jared. Jared this is Mr. Morgan and over there is Mr. Collins.”

“You can call me _Sir_ ,” Jeff said as he took a tight hold of Jared’s jaw and pushed up, “Where’d you find him?”

“Actually Sir,” Chris stepped forward, “The boy came to me. He saw me with Danneel. We had a chat. Said he wanted to work. But when our girl here found out, well you know what she’s like. Said it was her duty to make sure the boy made it here in one piece. Six years; still doesn’t trust me.”

“Can you blame me? You boys never do seem to tire of your rough housing.”

Jeff jerked Jared’s face back and forth within his grip as he chuckled, “We certainly don’t,” he slapped Jared’s cheek twice when he released him, Jared had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his breathing under control, “That right boy? That how it happened?”

“Yes Sir,” Jared said and he looked Jeff in the eye and he didn’t look away.

Jeff smirked, “You got balls kid. I like that,” Jeff drew his fingers down the lapels of Jared’s jacket as his eyes flicked over Jared’s body. “Better be careful though,” Jared closed his eyes when he felt Jeff’s hand between his legs and he shuddered involuntarily when Jeff cupped his balls through his pants, “wouldn’t want to lose ‘em.”

Jared swallowed hard and forced his eyes back open, “He is a pretty one, ain’t he?” Jeff said as he let go of Jared’s testicles.

“Jensen’s been looking for a new boy hasn’t he?” Danneel said, drawing Jeff’s attention away from Jared.

“That he has Baby Doll, but you already knew that didn’t you?”

“He’s never been one to shy away from making his needs known. Plus I seem to recall he put holes in the last one. And he is yet to find a replacement.”

“What was his name?” Jeff cocked his head to the side.

“Matt I believe,” Mr. Collins said finally adding something to the proceedings.

“Yes. Most unfortunate,” Jeff said casually as if the matter were a missing shoe, and then he returned his attention to Danneel, “Seems you could be right,” Jeff glanced back at Jared, “Need to do something with those clothes.”

“We should get him to the tailors-”

"No,” Jeff cut her off, seemed he had other thoughts on the matter, “This one should be dressed as a ranch hand, you know how to drawl don't you boy?"

Jared’s back stiffened, it’d taken him more than a year to _lose_ his accent, but it had a habit of sneaking up on him when he was tired or stressed, some words just didn’t want to be said without a twang, but Jeff hadn’t heard enough to make that connection off vocal recognition. Right now Jared didn’t have any choice but to lay the Texas on thick, "Why I most certainly do Mr. Morgan, Sir."

“Ha!” Jeff’s smug smirk fell back into place and it stirred the butterflies in Jared’s belly, “What’d I tell ya? Christian I trust you can find the correct attire for young Jared here.”

“Of course Sir,” Chris gave his boss a tight smile.

“We won’t need him ‘til six,” Jeff waved his finger between himself and Mr. Collins, “Misha, we were done here, you got what you came for?”

“Well yes, but perhaps I-”

“Everyone,” Jeff talked over Misha, and Jared saw something crumple in the man’s eyes, “should be about their business. Danneel if you would _accompany_ me…”

"Of course Jeff,” she said it immediately, taking the arm he offered her and she raised her free hand in a wave as she glanced back over her shoulder, “It was nice to have met you Jared,” her gaze said _good luck_. A sadder smile claiming her lips as it swept over Misha, which melted into warmth the second she looked back at Jeff. She was good.

“C’mon Kid, let’s go.”

Jared narrowed his eyes at Chris, “Not a kid.”

“Well then quit acting like one and move your ass,” he pointed in the direction of the way out with his chin and he clapped Jared’s shoulder, “Sir,” he said with a nod towards Misha and then he didn’t say another word ‘til they were back out at the car, “And you might wanna watch what you say in front of Misha, he’s Jensen’s right-hand man.”

“But Jeff-”

“Is second in command. He might defer to Jensen, but Jeff runs the ass and pussy in this city. You do not fuck with him.”

“Right,” Jared nodded as he went to open the passenger door.

“Uh-uh. You sit in the back,” Chris hitched his thumb back and waited for Jared to comply before getting in the driver’s seat.

Their eyes met in the rear view mirror when Chris checked it and Jared averted his gaze out the window and back up at the building. He spared a thought for what Jeff would have Danneel do and couldn’t help but wonder how often Misha did the same, if he dared think about it at all.

“It wasn’t what I expected,” he said suddenly and without meaning to, and he felt the reflection of Chris’s eyes upon him.

“What wasn’t?”

“Jeff. Mr. Morgan, whatever. I thought he’d be more-”

“Thorough?” Chris gave him a sort of half-smile, which was surprising in and of itself, “Jensen gets first taste. Well if he thinks it might be a flavour he’s interested in. He won’t take just anything.”

“You all think I’m something he’d be interested in?”

“Danneel seems to think so yes-”

“But you don’t?” Chris spared him another glance, but he was quick to put his eyes back on the road, and he took a left, choosing to ignore Jared’s interruption.

“…and it could be argued that Jeff agrees. Certainly likes you enough for himself. But Jeff thought Matt would be a good fit.”

“What’d Matt do?”

“What did Matt do? You know Jared that is a good question, if I could only remember. Could have possibly been he stuck his nose in shit that was none of his fucking business.”

Jared huffed a little and Chris sighed, “It won’t happen often. Whores don’t get invites to business meetings. But my advice to you Kid? Anything you see or thought you saw, anything you hear or thought you heard? You didn’t hear or see jack shit. And you don’t do a god damn thing that you weren’t told to do. You live by that you may get to continue living.”

Jared started feeling the butterflies again, and they’d brought friends with them, “What happens if Jensen isn’t interested?”

“We’re here,” Chris said with his brightest, and most unsettling, smile yet.

But it couldn’t be bad right? Otherwise Chris wouldn’t have just brushed it off. Right?

Jared peered up at the name over the clothing store and then got out of the car when he heard Chris’s door.

They got him a pair of jeans that rested low on his hips and a white cotton vest that didn’t quite cover his torso, white cotton socks and a pair of workmen’s boots. Chris said there was no point getting him underwear, not today. All put to Mr. Morgan’s account under Chris’s authority. And then Chris had taken Jared back to his and just stuck on the radio and they finished Chris’s carton of cigarettes between them.

Chris wasn’t what you’d call the chatty type, and Jared realised that some of his questions would never get answered and he didn’t fancy pushing the man’s buttons or patience.

When the time rolled around to get moving, Jared had somehow managed to fall asleep, Chris wasn’t gentle in shoving him awake and Jared jumped a little, heart thundering too loud in his chest. He pushed his hand back through his hair with a yawn and then scratched across his chest.

They had to pick up Jeff and Danneel en route; Jeff sitting up front, Danneel in the back with Jared. Chris had to take her to her _work_ after dropping off Jared and Jeff at Jensen’s. Danneel gave Jared’s hand a squeeze before he got out the car and it gave him what he needed to just stop and breathe. He gritted his teeth a little when Jeff took hold of him by the shoulder, “Time for the fun Kiddo.”

Jeff kept a tight grip as he directed Jared up the walkway and up the front steps. Jeff only let go of him to ring the doorbell and then he pushed the door open, and Jared followed him quickly into the house.

“Jeff,” Misha said kind of stiffly, he was leaning against the stair banister, Jared could tell he had been waiting for them, “He’s in the study.”

Jeff nodded, “Lead the way,” and raised his hand a little palm open as the three of them made their way through the living room and down a short hall to the right. The door was open. Misha went in first. Then Jeff. Jared last. And then Jared saw him.

“Jensen,” said Jeff by way of greeting.

Near enough took Jared’s breath away. He couldn’t even remember the image he had built up in his head, but this certainly wasn’t it.

“Jeff,” said the most beautiful man Jared had ever seen, “This him?” and when Jensen’s gaze shifted to him Jared had to drop his own.

“This is him,” Jeff said with something akin to pride, and he clapped Jared on the back hard, the force of it jerking him forward a little, “What did I tell you?”

Jensen’s eyes scanned Jared carefully, from head to toe and back again, his face gave nothing away, but only because he didn’t want it to, “I think you under sold him.”

“I’m surprised your boy here didn’t paint you a clearer picture, quite the regular wordsmith eh Mish?”

Jared couldn’t see either of Jeff’s or Misha’s faces right now, they were standing behind him and he had an overwhelming sense it would be a mistake to take his eyes off Jensen, but he would have been willing to wager that Misha glared at the older man.

“Well who am I to judge? I certainly wouldn’t want to encroach upon your area of expertise Jeffrey.”

Jensen appeared to remain unaffected by his cohorts’ somewhat thinly-veiled hostility towards each other, slowly tipping his head to the side he took a long draw on his cigarette, “He’s a little on the scrawny side.”

The indignation must have passed over Jared’s face because Jensen’s lit up with what could only be described as a wicked little smirk that stretched all the way to his eyes, which crinkled, “There’s the fire I was promised.”

Jared watched Jensen’s tongue flick out across his lower lip it’s how he knew he hadn’t misheard him when his ears failed him, he read those ridiculously plush and perfect lips as they said, “Strip.”

But he still couldn't stop himself from saying, "What?" it was reflex.

"You heard the Boss man," Jeff said, smirk resonant in his voice, "Strip. But don't rush."

Jared took a breath to steady himself, he crossed his hands over as he took the hem of his shirt, and slowly pulled it up and over his head, the material dragging over his torso. His nipples already peaked, but he let his arms hang at his sides, the white cotton still loose in his grip. Head held high he let it go and he toed off the boots, he'd decided against the socks. He kept his eyes on Jensen's face. He was so much younger than Jared had expected. And definitely more attractive.

Jensen moved round to the front of his desk and half sat, half leaned back against the edge and he reached out with his hand following the curve of Jared’s chest and abdomen with it without actually touching him. But Jared still shivered as if he had, the ghost of sensation tickling along the surface. Jensen stopped when he got to the waistband of the jeans and he tugged the zip slider between his thumb and ring finger.

“Take them off,” was Jensen’s quiet command and when he looked up at Jared through his eyelashes Jared almost forgot how to breathe _God his eyes_ he wasn’t sure how he was going to handle them at closer range.

Jared dragged down the zipper steadily before he popped the button on the fly he didn’t want to risk catching his already hardening flesh with it. Once it was open he slid his thumbs down over his hip bones and into the sides of the jeans and he pushed, the loose denim falling easily.

Jensen bit the side of his lip as he eyed Jared’s dick, which was at half mast and still rising, and Jared watched as Jensen’s eyes darkened.

Jensen’s eyes momentarily flicked back up to Jared as he said, “Turn around.”

Jared’s back stiffened when Jeff reminded him of the other eyes in the room, “Show us what you got Cowboy.”

He lifted one foot out of his jeans and gently shuffled them aside with the other before he turned on the spot, tilting his head back to glance up at the ceiling in exasperation, and he stood with his feet a shoulders width apart. Jeff whistled and Jared tried to keep his gaze on a fixed point behind the two men, not wanting to look at Jeff and Misha seemed to be staring at him dispassionately from what Jared could tell out of the corner of his eye. Like Jared was just some statue in a museum.

Jared took a deeper breath and breathed back out through his nose to stop himself from sighing, he knew what was coming and Jensen didn’t disappoint.

“Bend over.”

Jared dropped his head down between his shoulders and widened his stance a little before he let the upper half of his body drop forwards, his knuckles _dusting_ the floor. He tensed when he felt Jensen finally touch him, cupping the spot where his back met his hip. _Fuck_. And for a moment he thought he was going to fuck him like that, in front of Jeff and Misha, when he heard him say, “Leave us.”

He sagged a little in relief and when he went to straighten up Jensen’s hand pressed him back down in the middle of his back, and Jensen tsked him, “Not ‘til you’re told.”

He held Jared down for one maybe two minutes, Jared lost count of the seconds as the blood rushed to his head, cock softening between his legs.

“Up. And face me,” and he took his hand back, “Slow now, don’t want to make yourself dizzy.”

Jared took his time in up-righting himself and he kept his eyes closed. He was a little surprised that Jensen would even care, but then he figured it probably had more to do with concerns for upholstery or dry-cleaning than it did with Jared’s well-being.

He rolled his shoulders stretching a little as he stood to his full height and he paused for a moment before turning back to Jensen, “So you’re the great and powerful Oz huh?" the decider of his fate.

A dark chuckle rumbled from the back of Jensen's throat, and he pushed up onto his feet, "Cute. So which wayward soul are you? Hmm?" he said sticking his face into Jared's before stepping round him, like he was in fact assessing Jared's soul, "Not the _Cowardly Lion_ hmm? No. But if you only had a brain, hmm?"

Jared could feel Jensen behind him, _prowling_ back and forth, it was more than a little disconcerting, it heightened his already very mindful awareness of his nakedness, "Or maybe you're Dorothy, hmm, you wanna go home? No?" and then Jensen stood before him, "Or _maybe_ ,” Jared didn't even register him grabbing it, until the blade was digging into his chest, the letter opener from Jensen’s desk, which was closer to being a dagger, “we should take a look under the hood, see if you're needing a heart. Find out if you’re a screamer."

Jensen raised the blade to Jared’s cheek forcing his head to the side and he tapped it against his jaw twice before dragging it down his jugular and Jared tried to stay as still as possible. Jensen brought his other hand to the back of Jared’s head and Jared felt his fingers tangle into his hair and then Jensen yanked his head back tight. Jensen brushed the hair resting on Jared’s neck back with the edge of the blade just grazing his flesh. The flat side of the blade very delicately stroked over Jared’s pulse point and then Jensen dropped it to trail along Jared’s collar bone before he tossed the letter opener back onto his desk with a clunk.

“On your knees.”

When Jared didn’t move right away Jensen tugged down hard on his hair forcing his knees to bend. Jared threw his hands out to stop himself when Jensen let go of him with more force than necessary. His head, between Jensen’s legs, had come _this_ close to smacking off the desk. He stayed down on all fours for a moment to try and get his heart rate under control before he pulled up and sunk back onto his heels so his head was in line with the straining bulge at Jensen’s crotch.

Jared licked his lip and then bit the side of it not sure if Jensen wanted him to just go with it or if he was to wait for further instruction. He looked up into Jensen’s eyes and Jensen smiled making Jared shiver. Jensen caressed the side of Jared’s face and Jared closed his eyes, they fluttered open at the sound of Jensen’s zipper, transfixed as Jensen pulled himself out, his dick every bit as impressive as the rest of him that Jared had seen so far.

This time Jared put up no resistance when Jensen grabbed him by the hair and tugged him in. Jensen’s cock was hot against his cheek, partly resting along the line of Jared’s nose. Jared inhaled deep and pushed his face in just that much further to take in the musky sudorous scent of him, bringing one hand up to splay over Jensen’s pelvic region. He opened up his mouth, his tongue licking the part of Jensen’s shaft that it could reach.

Pulling back a touch his nose brushed the rigid flesh and he licked a stripe up to the tip letting the flat of his tongue sweep across the head before giving a more controlled swirl round the slit with the point. Jensen’s grip in his hair simultaneously tightened and then relaxed as Jared closed his lips around the head with a gentle suction. Jensen let out a very soft gasp, small though it was it put Jared more at ease, this he knew how to do.

He pulled off, slow, his lips drawn into a moist kiss and then he dropped back down, taking more into his mouth he let the head dip into his cheek as he pulled back up. Jared had no misgivings that Jensen allowed him to have a few more bobs at his own pace before Jensen directed his movements, fucking into Jared’s mouth and Jared let his jaw go slack. Jared spluttered round Jensen’s dick when he hit the back of his throat and he tried to breathe through his nose, Jensen not offering him much time to recover.

Jared slid his hand round to take firm hold of Jensen’s ass over his pants when his hips started to stutter, Jensen’s fingers digging into Jared’s scalp as he came down his throat and Jensen kept Jared in place until his breathing was back under control. Jared slumped back a little before looking up into Jensen’s face as Jensen tucked himself back in without looking at Jared and he said simply, “Upstairs.”

\--

Misha was reading the morning paper at the breakfast table, he was just turning the page over when he heard the movement on the stairs. Jensen’s new play thing. He’d spent the better part of the evening breaking him in and it showed in the young man’s gait as he entered the kitchen.

“Do you know where my clothes are?” Jared asked, presumably only wearing the robe that had been left out for him, Misha assumed he was smart enough to not go rummaging through Jensen’s underwear.

Misha only glanced at him over the top of his newspaper, he’d seen quite enough of Jared the night before, “Do I look like your maid?” he said evenly, though not dropping his authority, “Did Jensen say you could put clothes on?”

“Well no. But he-”

“Then you better not put any on until he does,” Misha knew Jensen had left before Jared had wakened, they had had a meeting, as they did every morning, Jensen was going to be offloading some duties onto Misha for the time being –it’s what he did when he found a new favourite, take a few extra days to have his fill before opening them up to _mass consumption_ , favourites got certain privileges of course- but there was one thing he had absolutely had to take care of himself, in person. Jared would have to learn that it made no odds, “He’ll be back shortly.”

Misha saw Jared fidget a little in his periphery, folding his arms over that broad silk-covered chest, Misha lowered his paper, “If you’re going to wander while he’s out, _keep_ the robe on.”

“Yes _Sir_.”

That got a smile out of him, “It’s Misha and I wouldn’t go ‘Sir-ing’ Jensen either. Won’t do you any favours,” Misha didn’t know what it was yet, but he was starting to see what _Danneel_ had seen in the boy. He’d seen right through that little charade. He folded up his paper and gently smacked it down onto the table before getting up to pour himself another coffee.

“I take it you found the bathroom okay?” Misha said almost conversationally as he stirred in his sugar, though he didn’t wait for Jared’s answer, he’d heard the toilet anyway, “If you want to eat something I’d suggest you do it before he returns. When he gets back you’re gonna be otherwise _engaged_.”

“What should I-”

“For today? Help yourself. It’ll be our little secret. Normally there would be something prepared, but you were _unexpected_ ,” to say the least. Jensen was very particular. And in any case neither Jensen or himself had intended to dine in the house that morning, so the housekeeper had the time off.

“I’m sure this won’t be the first time this has been relayed to you, but your existence here is very much dependent upon your ability, your _willingness_ , to follow instructions,” Misha believed in fairness. If Jared was going to make a mistake then it would be an informed one.

"Play your cards right, and it's not a bad set up, you've been to Danneel's-"

“I don’t-”

Misha saw the flicker of panic, and he knew Jared had gotten his message, “You don’t think I know how to read her? I know. There’s _nothing_ I don’t know about. But that’s not something you have to worry about because I think we have an understanding.”

Misha picked up his mug with both hands, taking in the rich aroma before taking a respectable mouthful and he poured the rest down the sink, “I have to be on my way. Eat something. And do it quick. If I were you I’d want to be back in the bedroom before he gets here.”

“Misha-”

He was almost out the door and he paused, “Yes?”

“Can I get a smoke?”

Misha closed his eyes with a huff, kid knew how to push his luck. He shook his head but he pulled the carton from his pocket all the same and tossed it back to Jared, “Don’t take those upstairs. Lighter’s on the table.”

“Thanks.”

\--

As soon as he was alone Jared lit up, pulling out the chair to the left of the one Misha had been sitting in and he sat down gingerly. _Something quick_. He took a cursory glance round the kitchen. He hadn’t had a cigarette since before he left Chris’s apartment and the relief he got from those first half dozen puffs was just about instantaneous. He dragged his hand down his face and to his throat. There was a fruit bowl, but he really wasn’t in the mood for it.

And Misha’s permission or no he didn’t feel it would be an altogether wise decision to go raiding the fridge. He settled on toast with honey and a sliced up banana, along with some water he drank directly from the faucet, and he didn’t bother with a plate.

Misha was on to Danneel and Chris’s deception. He didn’t know what that meant for them. Misha had shown a fondness for her sure, and he may not have the intention of outing them, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t punish her in private if he wanted to. Jared didn’t want to be responsible for getting her into trouble. He didn’t have a good enough read on the man quite yet, but he could see the value of staying on Misha's right side.

Jared went through a second and third cigarette before making his way back up to the master bedroom. He dropped down onto his back, legs hanging over the edge of the bed, arms thrown up over his face. He stayed like that for a couple of moments until it hit him that it might be in his best interest to take the robe off. He let his arms drop from his face and stared up at the ceiling for a moment more before he sat up.

Jared smoothed his hand over the silk on his thigh. He felt stupid in the damn thing anyway. But then he also felt stupid about sitting around in the nude in the middle of the day. It was what Jensen wanted though. If there was anything Jared had loud and crystal clear it was that Jensen wasn’t to be disobeyed.

Last night Jared had very _explicitly_ followed all of Jensen’s _instructions_ , and he still felt kinda loose and very tender down there, it had been a while, not overly long, but long enough and gentle was definitely not Jensen’s style and that was how Jared preferred it. Felt more honest. And besides it hardly seemed worth it if you weren’t going to feel it for days afterwards.

Another thing Jared had learned about Jensen, that he was reasonably confident was true, was that he liked to earn his _reputation_ ; and through showing, not telling. And what a show it had been. Jared was kind of looking forward to round four.

The finger shaped bruises on his hips were in full bloom, he'd checked them out earlier. He skimmed his fingers beneath the silk at his shoulder, pushing the material down to take another look at the bite on his shoulder tracing over it lightly. Jared could feel his dick fattening between his legs just thinking about how it got there. He closed his eyes stroking the inside of his thigh and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. Wondered what the penalty would be for getting himself off without permission.

But today wasn’t the day for that lesson apparently because when he opened his eyes Jensen was standing at the door.

“Miss me did you?” Jensen asked with a smirk and Jared stilled his movements.

Jensen sauntered into the room taking up the space between Jared’s legs and very gently bumped his knee into Jared’s balls, and Jensen cocked his head to the side as he drew the silk back from Jared’s chest, “Take this off.”

\--

Over the next few days this became the norm, Jensen taking Jared’s ass whenever he got the chance, and Jared never had to put on a stitch of clothing save the robe. By the seventh day he didn’t even bother closing it unless Misha was around. The first time he met the housekeeper he was pretty sure he had scandalised her, she’d jumped and everything. But after that she never said a word or batted an eye. Jared figured she deserved some kind of award for keeping her gaze up top.

So on day ten when Jensen told him that they would be going out and that he would need to be fitted for a tuxedo he was more than a little surprised. But he didn’t ask why. Only _where’re we going_? The only information Jensen had parted with was that he had been invited to be Mayor Stuart’s guest and he wanted Jared to accompany him. Chris had been called to take Jared to the tailors. Jared could tell he was _thrilled_ about that. Chris hadn’t looked up from his newspaper once the entire time they were there.

The tailor hadn’t said much either and Jared figured it was pretty safe to assume that Jensen had already given the man specifications. And Jensen had seemed happy enough with the man’s work when Jared got _home_ , and it was then Jensen told him that they would be attending the ballet. _Swanky_.

When they met with Mayor James Patrick Stuart, who had a very radiant looking Danneel hanging off his arm, the man had shaken Jensen’s hand, a very devil may care grin stretching his lips and Jared would have sworn his eyes even sparkled as he took in Jared, but the Mayor offered him no greeting, saying, “Shall we?” to Jensen instead. Danneel at least acknowledged him with a friendly smile that tempered the flickering flare in his belly.

The Mayor had his own private box, of course, but before they entered the Mayor requested that Danneel go get them some drinks and Jared went with her as implied. There was something like ten minutes until the curtain went up so most people were in their seats already which meant less people milling around the bar.

“You look good,” was what she said before ordering a martini for herself.

“You look…incredible,” was what he said back, there really was no denying her beauty, “But aren’t we supposed to be getting drinks for four?”

“We will,” she said confidently, “But we have time. Don’t want to get back there too early now do we?”

Jared opened his mouth and then closed it, biting the side of his lip as he considered it, “I guess we don’t.”

“Jensen’s taken to you pretty well,” she said, sliding her fingers up and then down the stem of her glass before taking her first sip. Jared didn’t sit down.

“You can tell that from our brief encounter?”

“He’s had you _tethered_ to his bed for the past week and half, has he not?”

Jared’s eyebrows went up in a surprise that leaned more towards pleasant, _should have known_ , “And how do you know that?”

Danneel smiled wide, fond with a tinge of wistful sadness in her eyes as she stared somewhere in the middle distance, “I was his favourite once upon a time,” before looking up at Jared over her shoulder, “Besides, I don’t seem to recall ever knowing him to take a male _companion_ to the theatre. To a social gathering, maybe a dinner.”

“So playing dress up is a good thing.”

“So are presents,” Danneel said as she readjusted the bracelet on her wrist.

“And that’s from-?”

“The Mayor. Someone gives you something, that someone wants you to wear it every time you see them.”

Jared finally sat down, and he raised two fingers to flag down the barman, “Can I get a beer?” and planted one elbow on the counter, resting his chin in his hand so he could get a better look at Danneel’s face, “Jensen never got me anything.”

“Give it time.”

When Jared got his beer Danneel got to her feet and slung back the rest of her martini, “I’ll have another one, and two whiskies. Two fingers. One on the rocks. One neat.”

No sooner had the words left her mouth than did the announcement come that everyone was to make their way to their seats, and Jared didn’t get a chance to talk to her again until the interval. Ballet wasn’t really his idea of fun. But Jensen had seemed quite taken with the performance, Jared had found himself watching him watch the dancers instead. There was something quite fascinating about the man.

Getting to _know_ him over the last ten days didn’t exactly involve a whole lot of talking. But they didn’t need that many words. A push here, a nudge there, the rest was all instinct. Didn’t mean he wasn’t vocal though. Jared’s eyes kept finding their way back to Jensen’s mouth; those lips. He couldn’t look at them while they were _attached_ , Jensen always took him from behind.

If Jared could ask for one thing it would be for a kiss. Or any touch from Jensen’s lips. Jared’s had been the only ones put to use and it wasn’t for kissing. It was inexplicable really, all the men Jared had been fucked by and he’d never had any desire for them outside of the moment, let alone for kissing one of them. But there was something about Jensen that made him want things. Things that he would no doubt never have and he knew better than to put any faith in hope or dreams.

During the second act it was all Jared could do to not look beyond Jensen where the Mayor had Danneel on her knees. If Jensen was aware of what was going on next to him, and Jared was quite certain he was, he didn’t acknowledge it. He didn’t take his eyes off the dancers, and when Jared shifted a little, Jensen’s hand on his chest was enough to let Jared know Jensen didn’t expect or want the same. So he settled back into his seat and kept his head up, eyes on the stage until the end of the show.

When they parted ways with the Mayor -Danneel still by his side, she was his ‘til the morning- for the evening, Jensen stayed behind. Jared watched long enough to see Jensen heading towards the backstage area before Chris pulled him away. He was dropped off at Danneel’s empty apartment alone. There wasn’t anything set up for him yet. But what stung was Jensen’s dismissal without so much as a word or a head’s up.

Maybe that was why Jensen didn’t want him sucking him off. Maybe Danneel had it wrong. Maybe he was done with him. Jared flopped down onto the bed. He wanted to be the one who was wrong.

\--

To Chris’s credit he had warned her there would be a sasquatch in her home, but she hadn’t expected to find him curled up in her bed, sound asleep, when it was already past midday. And from the looks of things he hadn’t fully undressed, which meant they’d need to send the suit out to get pressed.

She sighed. She had half a mind to just drop down next to him. Get some proper rest. The Mayor wasn’t what she’d call vanilla in his preferences and she hadn’t had the most comfortable night’s sleep. The other half knew it probably wouldn’t do them any favours to sleep the day away. There were no guaranteed days off. Either of them could be summoned at a moments notice. But then there was Jared’s peaceful puppy dog face and she didn’t have the heart to wake him.

Danneel was brought back to consciousness by a whispered, “Hey,” and for a moment she thought it was Misha until she opened her eyes to the face mere inches from her own, “Jared,” she said kind of thickly, her throat dry.

There was still daylight coming in from her window so it couldn’t have been too late.

“You’re on my arm.”

“What? Oh right, sorry,” she said quickly before lifting her head enough to let him take his arm back, it’d taken a couple of seconds for his words to make sense, and she slumped back down, throwing her arm over her eyes as Jared sat up. She definitely could have used at least another half hour or something.

“When did you get back?” he asked.

“’Bout lunch time,” and she huffed a laugh when Jared’s stomach growled in response. She brought her arm down to rest just under her breasts and she looked up at him, “If you want to eat. We have to go out, which means you have to call Chris. His number’s next to the phone.”

“Can’t you do it, he likes you more than me.”

Danneel’s eyebrow shot up at that as a smirk played across her lips, and she pushed herself up, getting up on her knees as she turned to face him, “Is that _fear_ I hear? Mr. Tough Guy?”

“What? No, I-”

“Because I thought _you_ didn’t scare so easy?” she teased, poking him in the shoulder a couple of times, “Huh?”

“Okay, fine I’ll do it. Just don’t poke me again. Kinda hurts.”

Danneel snorted, “Baby,” and she shook her head when he pouted at her, shoving playfully at his shoulder as she got up off the bed, and she smoothed down her slip, “Okay, fine, I promise. No more poking.”

“Danneel?”

“Hmm?” she said as she stretched back with her arms over her head, pulling one hand down to cover her mouth as she yawned.

“Thanks for letting me sleep.”

She smiled, “My motives might not have been entirely unselfish.”

“Nevertheless,” Jared said.

And Danneel didn’t feel the need to say _you’re welcome_ , “I’m going to go freshen up. You call Chris.”

“What should I tell him?”

“Just say that we wish to dine out and that we would like for him to be here in about a half hour. Though feel free to add in please and/or thank you.”

“Got it.”

Chris was a bit of a stickler for manners, and as he would be quick to point out he worked for Jeff, not her, and certainly not Jared. But as with most men in this city he responded well to respect. Though, unlike most of the men in this city, Chris wasn’t immune to the powers of a _damsel in distress_. He had been kind when she had been the new girl on the scene.

So she figured she could do the same for Jared now. Pay it forward. The life could get awful lonely when you were constantly on uneven footing.

It wouldn’t take long for them to get ready with where they were going, Chris’s favourite diner, they could afford to dress down a little. Prostitutes did not go to fancy restaurants unless accompanied by Jeff, Jensen or a client. Well technically Danneel could if she wanted, but the harassment wasn’t worth it.

Danneel had gone with Chris in her downtime to get some more clothes for Jared in anticipation of his release from Jensen’s bedroom. He’d left the bag with her the night before. And she tossed it to Jared once she got back out to the living area. Jared had indeed survived a phone call with the bodyguard, who had most likely headed straight for the car the second he hung up the phone.

She couldn’t help but wonder just how wishful in thinking it would be to hope that they got the entire night to themselves. She wasn’t going to say it out loud.

\--

“So how does this work?” Jared asked before shovelling in his second handful of fries, and he lifted his hand to cover his mouth after Danneel scrunched her nose with a disapproving look.

“You don’t _always_ eat like that do you?” she said and he heard Chris snort directly behind his head, he had taken the booth next to theirs, and he still didn’t quite get why the man couldn’t just sit at their table.

“Sorry,” he said round the remains of his mouthful and then swallowed it down.

“Jared, you’re in. So unless you are planning on doing something incredibly stupid, there’s no need to eat like this could be your last meal. Okay?”

Jared dropped his head a little with a respectable dose of embarrassment.

“Besides, I really don’t want to throw up mine-…Jared, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he said, lifting his head to give her a smile, he’d almost said _What would my momma say?_ before he remembered she’d condemned him to hell’s fires, made his chest tighten, but, “I’m okay,” he was. Most days he forgot he even had another life, the moment’s all you ever really had anyway.

“You know you would never have been allowed to take up permanent residence in his house, don’t you?”

Jared blinked, “What?”

“In answer to your question. Jensen will call on you again. Whenever the mood so strikes him. But whores don’t get to live amongst _kings_. We have our own quarters and they get to decide how oft we lie in them,” and she took a bite of a fry.

“Right,” Jared said. He knew that, of course he did, but he couldn’t help but feel somewhat like he stumbled down a rabbit hole, like Alice, only the people he met along his way seemed much more keen on telling him like it is than playing with half-baked riddles. And Jared needed to remember where he was and his place in all of this. He’d let himself fall prey to Jensen’s eyes and to his own lust.

Oh to be such a fool to dream on such stirrings.

He knew better than that.

\--

It was two days before Jared got his first official request from the Chief of Police Ty Olsson, he had hints of a Louisiana accent and it brought Jared’s Texas right out. The man quite liked to talk of days gone by in another life, a different place. Jared quite liked the gentle lilt of Chief Olsson’s voice and his warm hands on his hips as he took him reverse cowgirl style which wasn’t half bad either. Kind of made him wonder how this guy ended up on Jensen’s payroll, he supposed it was more likely he was under the Mayor’s thumb.

All Jared knew was that when he told Danneel who he was going to see it was the first time she hadn’t given him some grave warning beforehand. Didn’t mean the man couldn’t be dangerous, so Jared took it more as a sign that Danneel trusted him not to screw up.

After that he had a _client_ every single night for five nights, including what he assumed was an obligatory test drive from Jeff which was by far his least favourite encounter. He knew without a doubt that the older man had meant to hurt him, it was nothing more than a demonstration of dominance. Jared just bit back the pain, the agony and the tears, he hadn’t wanted to give Jeff any further satisfaction, though a few grunts and whimpers managed to betray him.

Chris had had to pull over the car to let him throw up on his way back to Chris’s apartment. Jeff was spending the evening with Danneel and that didn’t make Jared’s stomach feel any better.

Jeff’s motives became clearer the following evening when both he and Danneel were summoned to the Ackles-Collins residence to _service_ the needs of Jensen and Misha respectively. Jeff had known. Jared didn’t know how Misha could stand it. He saw the way the man lit up when Danneel was within his grasp. But Jensen’s hand on the nape of Jared’s neck was enough to drive him to distraction. Make him forget. And for five glorious hours Jared managed to do just that. The credit was all Jensen’s, well, at least, Jared didn’t care if Jensen saw it that way.

\--

Jared hooked his pinkie through the space between his wrist and the leather bracelet to tug it round and so the _catch_ rested on top. Jensen had given it to him at the beginning of their tenth solitary evening together, and Jared hadn’t taken it off since. He had his own apartment now, in Danneel’s building, he was sure the previous tenants had been made to vacate, but he still spent most of his down time in Danneel’s. She was the only person not to demand anything of him.

It’s where he was now, in his favourite spot at the windowsill, cigarette in hand. Danneel was swaying and swirling around to the song on the radio, “Jared come on, join me, you’ve been staring at that thing for hours, it’s not going to disappear if you stop you know.”

He couldn’t help but smile as he glanced over at her, choosing to ignore her comment about his bracelet, “I don’t think you want to see me dance. You look cute, I’d just look like a buffoon.”

“Won’t know until you try,” she sing-songed a little but he just shook his head, “Spoilsport,” she said when she dropped down onto the couch as the song ended.

“You working tonight?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“The _Tip Top Tap_ ,” and she bent forward to swipe her cigarettes and lighter from the coffee table, “And no. You can’t come.”

“Why not?”

“Jared if Jeff and Jensen wanted you working the hotel scene then guess what you would be doing. And hey, it’s still early yet, could still line you up for something tonight. You just have to be patient,” she closed her eyes, letting her head tip back on her first full draw, “Why are you so eager to work anyway, thought you were pining for the boss man?”

Jared dropped his head dragging his palm across his brow, he didn’t like to be caught out, not that he had really tried to hide it from her, but again he sidestepped the part regarding Jensen, “Don’t like sitting around, knowing I could be earning.”

“Sure thing Sugar,” is what Danneel said, Jared heard the implied _mmhmm_ , and yeah okay maybe that wasn’t the entire truth, but they both knew he didn’t need to say the rest.

\--

The _Allerton_ Hotel wasn’t the only hotel in the city, and he knew there were at least ten times as many bars. Danneel had left at seven and he made it to nine before he couldn’t take it any more. He threw on his _casual_ suit and he left. Though not without being given a panicked plea from Rob to at least tell him where he was going after he failed in convincing Jared to return upstairs to his room. Rob was a generally nervous sort of guy so Jared didn’t even bat an eye as he told the doorman that he would be fine.

Jared hailed himself a cab and told the driver to head downtown and pretended not to feel the cabbie side-eyeing him every few feet in the rearview mirror. But he didn’t tip him for it either. He took a few steps and did a half turn, letting his arms fan out as he spun, taking in his options. He kind of liked the look of the bar tucked up in the far right corner. _Pellegrino’s_. Could be interesting.

\--

Mark pushed his thumb along his eyebrow, brow scrunched, just barely shaking his head before rolling his shoulders. It had been a _hellacious_ day. Somehow a whole opium shipment had managed to go missing. _Poof_. He snarled, stubbing out his cigar with a little more force than necessary. _Missing_. He knew exactly where it was. This had the Ackles-Morgan stink all over it. Morgan had barely been a blip ‘til the kid came along. Wiped out about seventy-six percent of his business. Couldn’t quite run him out of the city though. And he was going to make sure they never did.

They would pay for this.

As fortune would have it fate seemed to be on his side for a change.

And a very wickedly delighted smirk lit up his entire face when his eyes clapped on Jensen’s new boy walking through his doors.

 _Praise be the Lord_.

“Well now,” he said loudly as the young man sidled right on up to him, “Haven’t you fallen from grace,” Mark cocked his brow, “What brings a pretty- well, not exactly little thing like you to this side of town? Lose your shepherd?”

“Not a sheep,” said the _lamb_ almost defiantly, “Or was it an angel? You always mix your metaphors?”

Mark chuckled, “Looks like we got ourselves a livewire boys,” he said as if a commentator at a racetrack and he slapped his hands down against the bar, chuckle growing hollow on the back of his breath, and he grabbed the young man’s tie hard and yanked down ‘til his face smacked down into the counter. Mark held his face down with his other hand and leaned in nice and slow to whisper low against the kid’s ear, “It’s all _biblical_.”

He watched the kid’s jugular for a moment as it pulsed hard and fast and he lightly traced the line of it with his finger before he let the young man back up, “You ready to make nice?”

\--

Jared’s knees scraped across the floor, there was nothing to offer protection as he was thrown down and almost through the doors to Jensen’s bedroom by Jeff. A double burst of pain shot up from his wrists as he scrambled to find purchase. He ended up face down, belly to the ground at Jensen’s feet and he winced when he felt one shoe press down into the back of his right shoulder.

“Where'd you find him?”

“Police Chief Olsson called me down to the station,” Jeff said like he was about to tell a story of great triumph at a dinner party, as he’d told Jared, Jared was in deep shit, and Jeff seemed a little too happy about it, “Said he might have something of interest to me, and he did not sound pleased. Apparently young Jared here went and got himself trussed up, ass up over a bike rack just right outside the Mayor’s office building.”

Jared bit down on his lip as the pressure from Jensen’s foot increased, “What’s the damage?”

“’Bout a half dozen witnesses, made an old broad faint. Olsson already informed the Mayor. You have a meeting with him first thing. But it’s handled. I called Singer, he won’t let it hit print.”

Jensen let out a very dry huff and then said, “That will be all Jeffrey-”

“But-”

“ _That_ ,” Jensen said sharply, “Will be all. Close the doors behind you on your way out.”

There was a very tense second where Jared held his breath before Jeff said, “Of course,” followed by his shoes across the floor and the gentle clack of the doors being shut. But Jared didn’t exhale quite so fast, breathing out and then back in very gently through his nose as the weight intensified on his shoulder before Jensen kicked off.

“Stay down.”

Jared turned his head to the side watching Jensen’s feet as he walked over to his dresser, and Jared couldn’t see what Jensen was getting, just his back, but he knew the second he heard the flick of the lighter. Watched as Jensen tipped his head back and forced the smoke out without a sound. Jared had no clue what the man was going to do him.

“Did you honestly think this wouldn’t get back to me? Did you?,” and he was right across the room fingers tangled in Jared’s hair as he pulled his head back when Jared had went to answer, “Did I give you permission to speak boy?”

Jared shook his head as much as Jensen’s grasp allowed, wincing a little from the little stabs of pain from his scalp.

Jensen knocked him back down, “You think I don’t have eyes and ears all over this city? That you could just go out and fuck the first scumbag you meet didn’t turn down your advances? Hmm? You even talk price before you dropped your pants? Or did you just bend over like a good little bitch?”

Jared had begun to push himself up a little. Inching back on his forearms, his breath running a little more ragged from his chest crashing into the floor, knocked the wind right out of him, and that’s when Jensen delivered a hard kick to his ribs, “Didn’t say you could move either,” and he fell back down flat.

And he didn’t roll onto his side until Jensen said, “Get up.”

He took a moment to get a better handle on his oxygen intake before he pushed himself up onto his knees and he hesitated, eyes flicking to Jensen’s, to make sure he didn’t want him to stay that way before he stood up.

“You let him fuck you,” Jensen's voice low and as dark as his eyes as they scrutinized over every inch of Jared’s body.

 _Let_ wasn’t exactly what Jared would call the operative word, and he winced as a snort left him involuntarily. He didn’t know how he was going to pay for that. Jensen was circling him now. Jared’s breath was shaky when he exhaled, tried to keep it as shallow as possible, his lungs felt like they were burning but he didn’t dare clutch his side.

“Let me see you,” Jensen commanded without raising his voice.

Jared tried to bend over, but his rib cage screamed in protest, a tiny blubber of a whimper escaping his lips, “I can’t-” he went hurtling forward when Jensen kicked with the flat of his shoe into the back of his knee.

“ _Over_ the bed then,” Jensen said, impatience flanking the quiet calm.

Jared complied, lowering his top half down onto the bed, his legs bent up off the floor, and he spread them as far as they would go.

Even through the pain when he felt Jensen’s thumbs slide into his still puffy hole and stretch, it made his dick twitch in interest, hole clenching, Jensen’s nails digging into the meat of his ass as he opened him up just that little bit wider. Jared shivered. And he had to bite his lip to stop himself from hissing, though he did whimper when Jensen removed his hands from his ass.

Jensen fisted his hair again and Jared cried out at being forced into the awkward angle, Jensen’s nose tickled over his ear as Jensen leaned in and whispered, “You think your ass is yours to give as you please?” and he tightened his grip jerking Jared’s head back a fraction of an inch, “Your ass is _mine_ , and not another living soul will look upon it ever again except for _me_.”

Jared trembled from head to toe, his tummy muscles clenching, he had more sense in him than to ask _or what_ the _or else_ was very heavily implied. Jared wasn’t exactly sure what to make of Jensen’s words. There was half of him only half convinced that he could mean that no one else would get the chance to ever see his ass again because Jensen was going to kill him. But in his gut he knew it wasn’t true. It was all in the way Jensen had said _mine_. And Jared trembled all over again.

He grunted as he hit the bed when Jensen released him, and he was taken somewhat by surprise when Jensen said, “On your back.”

Jared flipped himself over very gingerly, and shuffled forward, closer to the edge. Jensen let his jacket slide from his shoulders and very neatly draped it over the back of the chair that sat in the corner of the room. Next to go was the waistcoat which he carefully folded and placed on the seat. Then the tie, which he undid with nimble fingers, one simple controlled tug all it took to free it from the collar of his shirt which he laid on top of the waistcoat.

Jensen popped the first three buttons on his shirt as he walked back to the bed taking up the space between Jared’s legs. Jared quivered at the feather light touch of Jensen’s fore and middle fingers following the crease between pelvis and thigh. Jensen trailed them down to Jared’s knee, cupping the joint to direct his leg up, he planted Jared’s foot up on the mattress.

A giggle caught in the back of Jared’s throat, making his nose twitch, as Jensen smoothed his hand over his inner thigh, thumb skimming over Jared’s balls as he rubbed over Jared’s hole. Jared’s cock got up so fast that he could have sworn he felt a little light-headed. His eyes snapped shut and the next time he opened them Jensen had his dick out and was stroking himself, his own eyes trained on Jared’s face.

Jared kept his hands at his sides, getting a little mesmerized by the motion of Jensen’s hand on his big thick dick, much bigger than Mark’s, and thicker than Jared’s even, Jared was sure he wasn’t prepped enough and Jensen wasn’t going to offer any more. Jared’s muscles clenched in anticipation, he needed that big dick inside of him. His other foot brushed up Jensen’s pants leg, dragging the material a little, “Please.”

He hadn’t meant to let it slip out. Not that it mattered. It wasn’t about what Jared wanted. It was what Jensen felt he needed. And Jensen didn’t falter. Kept right on jacking his dick at a steady pace. When Jensen did stop he took hold of Jared’s legs, pushing them wider and pulling Jared closer, letting the very tip of his dick push into Jared’s hole, the muscles fluttered trying to pull more in. Jared whimpered again and Jensen didn’t hesitate he slammed his pelvis forward until he hit resistance, pulling out just so before thrusting back in. Jared threw his hand out, his fingers only just making it round one of the bars in the railing, “Shit.”

Fuck if his ribs didn’t snip at him on every jolt of their hips. And his ass hurt too, but he knew it wouldn’t get good ‘til he had all of Jensen inside him, and he did _need_ it, make the pain worth it. Jensen’s dick would brush Jared’s prostate on every other thrust causing Jared’s head to roll back and to the side, staggering the burn of the stretch and Jared’s mouth fell open when he felt Jensen’s balls snug up against his ass, “Fuck. Please.”

Jensen started with an easy roll of his hips, his hands on Jared’s thighs controlling Jared’s movements too, pulling out and pushing Jared off a little further as his thrusts picked up speed making Jared moan loud.

“Hmm you like that do you Jared?” and Jensen slowed it right back down, pulling out inch by glorious inch before sliding back home, making sure Jared felt it all, “Being full up with cock? Huh? You a cockslut Jared? Don’t care who it is, just as long as it’s cock?”

Jared had opened his mouth to protest to tell him that it was only his, and maybe not even just because he was sure it was what Jensen wanted to hear, but before he could get a word out Jensen’s hands closed round his throat and he spluttered. He took a quick gasp of as much air as he could when Jensen flexed his fingers. Jensen let up a little when Jared held still and Jensen pulled his hips back before letting them snap forwards, his grip round Jared’s neck tightening reflexively, lifting Jared’s head up off the bed.

Jensen gave another couple of shallow thrusts, allowing Jared to take another gasp, “Your life,” he said giving a firm squeeze, and Jared hummed a little, “like your ass, is mine. You want to keep both,” and he squeezed just that little bit more, “You do as I say. Got it?” before he released him, letting him drop back down and Jared nodded the best he could. His head was still kind of swimming but his hardon never flagged.

Jensen pulled Jared’s legs up higher, the backs of his knees resting in the crooks of Jensen’s elbows as he pounded him hard enough to bruise bone Jared was sure for the brief second he regained the ability to hold a thought in his head. Jared’s come hit his chin as he came untouched. And when Jensen collapsed on top of him he never even thought twice about putting his arms around him, he knew Jensen wouldn’t pull away. He never did post-sex. The thing that really got Jared though was the kiss.

Jensen began to get up, to roll off Jared presumed, but right as their eyes met something pulled him in and very suddenly Jensen’s lips were on Jared’s, it took him the span of three heartbeats to react. To kiss back. And it was over just as quick. His fate was sealed.

 

-The End.


End file.
